


we weren't right for each each other

by cammillia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammillia/pseuds/cammillia
Summary: repairing a friendship was hard, especially after five years. building a relationship was even harder.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 6





	we weren't right for each each other

I held his hand. It was a late afternoon and time was passing. It was the last day before school started. We were in his bed, lazying around since we knew it was coming to an end soon.

High school was hard. Not because of the lessons or other people. It was hard because of our old friends. We were a small group, smaller since our fight in seventh grade. Nobody remembered the reason, it was probably something stupid, like everything else at the age of twelve but no one was ready to say it out loud. Especially to the other group.

We were used to this anyway. It had been five years now. Too many things were said. There was no going back. At least that was what I thought until the night of first July.

_I was coming back from my job at the cafe down the street. It was a hot day, which made me take a bus instead of a walk back home as always. I had Iced Americano in my hand. Its effect wasn't showing then. Just had a bitter but cold taste. It was also cheaper, so I had more money for myself._

_I was trying to open the door when I heard his voice._

_"Hi," he hollered after me. His voice was hesitant, different from the times when he had his friends with himself. His Korean was still broken after all these years but he never doubted himself, which made him even more enviable. "do you have time for me? If you're tired, I can just come by later. I wanted to talk to you." continued at one breath this time._

_"What is it about?"_

I must say, I was a bit harsh. Of course, I was tired. Working as a barista wasn't the easiest job. People were rude because they thought they were paying for the service and cafes weren't their destination. Cafes were a stop; to go in, get something to drink and then just get out. It had to be quick and fast. There was no time to waste.

_"I just want to talk, if that's okay with you. "_

_"You could have just texted. I didn't think you wanted to see me."_

_"I am not here to catfight Jeno. If you don't want to talk, just say and I will go. "_

_"I don't want my mind to be busy with this. Just say what you want." I was getting angry and he could see it. That was why he turned around to get out of the garden._

_"I said, I want to talk. Conversations aren't held by one person. If you don't want to listen just say it." I didn't mind it much at first. Not because I was tired. But I knew, there was nothing important he could say to me._

_Two days later, there he was again, sitting on my porch. I was walking near my bike, covered with sweat from an hour-long ride under the sun. He was playing with his hands, too distracted yet thoughtful to realize someone was walking towards him. He stood up as soon as our eyes met._

_"I couldn't let go off of it. I really want to talk to you, Jeno."_

_"What's wrong with you Renjun? Are you bored because everybody left? What's so important that you can't just keep it inside your mouth?" I wasn't mad that I saw him. ut it was getting more frequent and I wanted to know why._

_"Will you listen?"_

_"I don't know but I am curious."_

_"I might be going away after this semester, Jeno. And I was already thinking about you, how it was our last year at high school. I always wanted to apologize for every discomfort I caused. But it seems like I only have 6 months. I don't know if that's enough."_

_"What do you mean you're going away?"_

_"My parents, they are divorcing. And mom decided to go back. I will probably leave with her. I don't want to. But it seems like I don't have a choice. I don't want to leave like this Jeno. I want us to be friends. I wish you to remember me with good memories."_

_"It's not like you're dying."_

_"You're right. But I know there is no reason for you to remember me when I am gone. And I want you to. I don't want to regret not trying to fix things between us. I already have too much to be sorry for. It seems like I can't fix things with Haechan or Mark. And I don't want to go like this. " there were tears at his eyes at this point._

_I didn't know what to do nor say. It wasn't like we knew each other. We weren't only grown apart but also, we hadn't shared anything since we were twelve._

_"Can you at least say we could try, Jeno?"_

_"Are you free tomorrow morning?" I asked while reaching his hand and smiling._ It was worth a try.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading


End file.
